Nearly everyone has access to digital media these days. People own digital audio devices that store digital music libraries containing thousands of music tracks. Users often listen to music streamed over the internet. Often these devices and technologies allow users to automatically generate playlists or radio stations based on a representative music track, artist, genre or other user-specified criteria. As music tracks are played from the playlist or radio station, user feedback can be received for a music track. The user can indicate whether the user likes or dislikes a music track and the user's likes or dislikes can cause an adjustment in the playlist or radio station criteria that effect which music tracks are played in the future.